Ray Williams
Ray is a soldier in Reprecussions A and D2 and C, who was on the list of MIA casualties. He looks ordinary in self, but after getting smashed in the head by an Evolved, the cracked visor normally remind us of him. He carries a standard rifle. Appearances Before Castle Repercussions Ray did appear in Part B of Castle 3 but no one knew which soldier was he or nobody knew in the future that a soldier named Ray will have his repercussions. Ray was a soldier who was under the command of the General when they went into the third castle. When Dr. Romanov stepped on a fragile stairstep causing a part of it to break and he nearly felt to his death Ray saved him. Ray's quote "Careful there, Doc" when he saved Dr. Romanovs life is his only words before the Castle Repercussions. When they escaped the Altar room, the bridge collapsed and as he was falling the General saved him. As they ran through a corridor, he was attacked by a evolved creature. The evolved creature grabbed his head and threw him at a wall, knocking him unconscious. Castle Repercussions part A After waking up and being sick, he walked over to get his rifle and walked on. After seeing that the door was shut, he started to hear a voice. He gets up and sees a flash of Lloyd covered in blood. He falls over and starts running. When he stops, realizing that he forgot his rifle, but remembers that he still has his pistol. He sees what appears to be Lloyd but isn't him. Ray gets shocked by fear and falls down a hole in the wall. He puts his flashlight on and walks into a room. In the centre of the room there is a single creature evolving. After it evolved, it sees Ray and starts chasing him. He escapes it and hides in a cr ack in the wall. He looks the other way and pulls the trigger on his pistol. Castle Repercussions part C After shooting something, he finds out that it is Mullins that he shot. He runs over in shock thinking he's killed Mullins accidentally. Mullins tells him that he isn't dead, Ray helps him up and they talk about their situation. They head off to the courtyard. Castle Repercussions part D2 They make it to the courtyard and talk about all the freaky thing that have happened to them. They find a crashed helicopter with Plisskin inside it. The three of them talk about if the helicopter can fly again. After hearing gunshots, he runs out to greet Boomer and roberts only to be shocked to see they are being chased by a black mist. They all get into the helicopter and fly off, but they are being attacked by creatures, flying demons and a dragon. they escape the castle. Trivia *In Castle III part D Extras - Deleted Scenes, Ray doesn't get thrown in the wall in the deleted scene. Instead the envolved creature rips off his head while Ray is yelling. If this deleted scene got in the series, then Ray wouldn't have a Repercussion, instead there will be Repercussions A, B, C, D1 and D2. That's if the deleted scene got in the series. *Ray's age is 28 (revealed when the Superior opened up his portfolio in Castle Rep. A). *Oscar Johansson confirmed that Ray will appear in the Castle IV series. It is unknown if he will just be seen arriving at the General's base, or if he will take part in the General's mission to "Find it." - Superior Category:Castle Series Characters Category:Castle Repercussions